


Curiosity Cursed the Cat

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Shance fics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curses, Fluff, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), actual cat Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Hey there!!  KaptainKoala, I got you for the Shance Holiday Exchange!! I'm so excited to share this with you (it kind of spiraled out of control).  I wanted to give you *everything*!  I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Shance fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Curiosity Cursed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaoshiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/gifts).

> Hey there!! KaptainKoala, I got you for the Shance Holiday Exchange!! I'm so excited to share this with you (it kind of spiraled out of control). I wanted to give you *everything*! I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Kuron.”

“Lance! I wasn’t expecting anyone in here.”

The brunette flashed his signature brilliant smile. “I was gonna set up a game of Monsters and Mana, and no one else wanted to play. So I thought I’d haunt your haunts and see if you wanted to “be a paladin” again.”

The use of his air quotes wasn’t lost on Kuron. He smiled, putting his datapad down. “You really came searching for me to play with?”

“Of course!” He tossed his bag on the table that separated the two, opening it to show he had the gameboard, data pads, and their mini characters ready and waiting. He paused after he set everything up, glancing up as Kuron sat across from him. “Do you _ want _ to play? Sorry, I just assumed…” 

“I do. Can we play with only two people? I don’t see Coran.”

“Yeah, he made a few for me that I can play where he’s pre-recorded a few games and based on how we respond, it goes off. Like a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure book.”

Lance’s smile weakend a little as Kuron stared at his game piece.

“Sounds good.” Kuron places his piece down next to Lance’s, and Lance let out a whoop, bouncing in his seat.

Kuron’s smile grew as he watched. Lance pressed a button and a holographic Coran appeared on the Map.

_ “It began as it all begins: in the dark and alone.” _

***

Gyro sat alone in the courtyard. People surrounded him, dancing and eating, talking and singing, all celebrating the Harvest Moon that hung overhead. He clutched his sword closer to him as people bumped his back.

He grumbled and bit into his roasted turkey leg. It wasn’t that he didn’t want company, just that he didn’t want to get distracted from his mission.

A creak drew him from his thoughts as a felinesque creature sat across from him.

“Hey, the name’s Pike,” he purred.

Gyro looked up and grunted after he swallowed.

“_Why am I here, _ you ask? Well, I’ve been looking for a special someone to run away with all day and you seem like the perfect person.”

“Because I could probably protect you from the royals over there looking for the pickpocket that’s been running around all night?”

Pike placed his hand over his heart and gasped dramatically, as if affronted. “My good sir, I’m just looking for an adventure, but if that’s not your style…”

Gyro bit into the leg again, ignoring Pike.

Pike shrugged. “Oh well. I guess I’ll see you after the moon sets.”

The feline disappeared into the crowd, bumping into people as he went.

_ Probably the person who pickpocketed me earlier, _ Gyro thought. He continued eating and drinking his mead until the fireworks started. He grabbed at the scabbard, pulling at the strings that would connect it to his belt, when he noticed something odd. It was… lighter?

_ Oh no. _

He swung around, looking amidst the throng of people, seeing if he could spy the cursed sword with no avail. Whomever took it was long gone, but that meant his quest was currently at an end. No need to return it anymore if it wasn’t there. He finished his mead quickly before he found an inn to stay at.

The next morning, Pike was sitting happily in his tree outside of the village with his new prize. He couldn’t believe he’d grabbed that gorgeous sword. The hilt was golden and covered in jewels that, if he squinted, formed a mosaic that looked like a cat.

He stretched, yawning loudly but not loud enough to cover the grumble of his stomach.

“Oh, yeah, I should probably eat, huh. Well, maybe I can find Tall, Armored, and Handsome to see if he can buy me something. I don’t really want to try stealing eggs again.”

He hid the sword in the tree, making sure that squirrels or other passing animals wouldn’t knock it loose, before making his way back into the village.

It took almost an hour before he found Gyro again.

“Oh, look, it’s the hunk from last night. Tell me: are you a witcher?”

Gyro looked up at Pike. “Oh, it’s the pickpocket. Sorry, you’ve got me all wrong. I’m a paladin.”

“Still cute. So, what’re you up to? Have you eaten yet?”

“No, you stole my money last night.”

“Your bag was empty when I found you, Paladin.”

“Gyro.”

Pike blinked.

“My name is Gyro. Your’s was… Spear?”

“_ Pike, _” he spat, crossing his arms. He twitched his nose slightly. “My name’s Pike. But, it is nice to meet you, Gyro.” He slumped his shoulders and reached a hand out, trying to be amicable with the man.

Gyro shook his hand in kind. “Nice to meet you as well. I’m on my way to the next village East. There’s said to be a curse on the town.”

Pike looked up, confused. “Why are you telling me?”

“Well, you said last night you wanted an adventure, and I’m going on one. If you don’t want to go, just say so.”

Pike scratched the back of his head and looked away. “Oh, well um, no. I’m good for now.” His stomach growled loudly again. “I’m gonna stay here a few more days. I got word some friends of mine are coming in. That and I think I need some breakfast.”

Gyro smiled. Pike could only stare; it was like looking into the sun. “It’s okay. I leave tomorrow morning in case you change your mind. I’m about to go hunting, so I’ll see you later, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, okay. See you.” He watched as Gyro walked out into the woods, losing sight of him quickly.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Was he actually feeling _ bad _ about stealing something? No, that can’t be it. Maybe it was something to do with the way Gyro looked at him. Cause _ that smile _ could kill people.

He scratched the end of his nose. He picked up on the smell of roasted goose and followed his nose. Maybe he could find someone to sweet talk his way into a meal.

It was dusk when Gyro returned to the small village. He had managed to trap a rabbit for lunch, and had foraged enough food for dinner. He walked up the dirt path from the gates up to the inn where he had been staying. He paused, taking in the sunset, letting the sun rays warm his face when he felt a bump against his leg.

Gyro looked down to see an adorable cat twisting around his ankle.

“Hello there, little guy. Are you friendly?” He squatted down and held out his hand, letting the little brown cat sniff his fingers before butting its head against his palm. He scratched right behind its ears, earning a loud purr. “Do you belong to anyone out here?” He looked around, the people and animals all minding their own business.

“I don’t belong to anyone, thank you.”

Gyro whipped his head back toward the cat. “D- did you just-?”

The cat rolled its eyes. “Yeah. You don’t recognize me?”

“You’re a cat! You can’t-” Gyro fell back off his feet. “The rabbit must have been diseased.”

“It wasn’t diseased, I was cursed,” the cat hissed. “Look at me and say you don’t recognize me.”

Gyro shook his head. “I’m going crazy.”

“Did I stutter?” The cat jumped up and sat on Gyro’s knee. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t recognize me.”

Tentatively, Gyro looked into the cat’s eyes. Their _ blue _ eyes. So blue, the ocean paled in comparison. The markings on its cheeks were a reddish contrast to the rest of its coat, and there was a scar across its left eye.

“_ Pike! _”

“Oh thank goodness you recognized me. Gyro, you have to help me!”

Gyro picked up the ca- _ Pike _. “Wh-What? You’re a cat?”

“I am. And I need your help.”

“Why do you need my help?”

Pike pawed at Gyro’s arms, being the closest things he could touch, his tail low and tucked underneath him. “Well, last night. I kinda borrowed something that I think put a curse on me.”

Gyro narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean ‘_ borrowed _’? And what did you take?”

Pike’s ears flattened against his head. “That pretty sword with the cat mosaic on it. I may have… tried taking it back to my village to hock it, but today after I saw you I started changing and _ Gyro I’m really scared and Ihavetoebeansfortheloveof- _”

“Calm down. You’ll have to direct me back to where you have it stored. That sword was cursed. Whomever takes it out of its scabbard will turn into a cat within 24 hours.”

“So why weren’t _ you _ cursed?”

“I kept it in its scabbard.”

Pike huffed and bit lightly at Gyro’s gauntlets. When he realized he wasn’t doing anything but hurting his own teeth he asked, “so, how do we fix it?”

Gyro laughed. “_ We _?”

“Okay, how do _ I _ fix it?”

“Return it to its rightful place,” he said simply.

“In… in the scabbard?”

“No, we have to make a 2 day journey north to the castle in Purtide. There we put the sword back in the temple and leave, touching no other treasures.” He put Pike down on the ground and stood up. “We can leave at dawn. If you’re worried about your friends, we can leave a note for them in the tavern…”

Pike looked up at him. “Nah, I’ll find them another time. One of them’s a wizard and knows how to find me. They don’t like to, but. Block’ll talk them into it.” He shrugged his little kitten shoulders and trotted after Gyro. “So, which inn?”

“Oh, no. You’re going to lead me to that sword so we can leave at first light.”

Pike arched his back, annoyance spiraling down his spine. “Fine. Let’s go.”

It took well past when the sun sunk past the horizon before Pike and Gyro made it back to Gyro’s room.

Pike jumped off Gyro’s shoulder and padded across the bed. He flopped beside the pillow, curling slightly around himself.

Gyro watched as Pike’s breath evened out, a light purr filling the room. He took his armor off, checked it for damage, spot cleaned it, and settled down for bed. He looked at the cat sleeping next to him. He smiled. Pike seemed interesting and he was glad he was going to get to know him over the next two days.

Dawn broke early the next morning and by the time Gyro was ready to leave, Pike hadn’t really moved. He yawned, stretched, and curled himself up again. Gyro smiled and took pity. He put Pike in the hood of his cloak and left his room. He was given some bread and water before he headed out, saving some for his companion.

Pike didn’t wake until nearly noon, when Gyro had put him down to slay a monster that had tried to make them its dinner. Pike was entranced. Gyro’s finesse and physical prowess were unmatched by anyone he’s met before and he couldn’t look away if he tried.

They salvaged what they could from the creature (which wasn’t much, unfortunately), and continued north. Pike returned to Gyro’s cloak hood, purring again.

“You know, you’re going to have to do _ something _ on this adventure,” Gyro voiced as they reached a fork in the road.

“I am, I’m being cute and purring.”

“Which is a background music I didn’t know I needed in my life.” Gyro smirked when Pike thwapped him in the back of his head.

“Don’t get smart with me.”

“I’m not. You’re too cute for that.” Another thwap to the back of his head sent Gyro into giggles. “Look, I need you to scout ahead. I’m not sure which way to go and I think the left has a dragon cave just around the curve. We want to avoid it, but I need to make sure.”

Pike shot him a speculative look. “Why wouldn’t we just take the right?”

“I can’t risk going past a dragon’s cave. They’re highly aggressive. That’s where you come in. You’re a cat now. You can sneak up to it, check to see if it’s really a dragon’s cave, and if it is, we take the other way. If I go by, the dragon will just roast me alive.”

Pike groaned, but jumped out of Gyro’s hood. “Fine. But if I come back with any fur missing, it’s your ass.”

He trotted away, tail high in the air as he took the fifteen minute walk to the cave Gyro had been talking about. He peeked in, spotted a pair of baby dragons playing together, and froze. He’s only supposed to go back to Gyro, right? The baby dragons hadn’t noticed him, so he counted his 9 lives and backed away slowly.

He cautiously made his way back to Gyro, who was whittling something.

“_ Ahem. _”

Gyro looked up. “Dang, I was just getting used to the quiet.”

Pike puffed up and darted at Gyro. “Take that back! You enjoy my company!”

Gyro laughed and picked up Pike. “I was joking, Pike. I do enjoy you being here.” He placed the cat in his hood again. “So tell me, dragon?”

“Dragon_ s _ . _ Baby _ dragons.”

Gyro’s eyebrows shot up to his circlet.

“You should have seen them, Gyro; a green and blue one playing together! They were no bigger than me!”

Gyro gathered everything up and took the right fork. “You didn’t stay to play?” Pike thwapped the back of his head, making Gyro laugh again. “Fine, I get it! I don’t want you to be roasted either.”

A silence stretched between them until Gyro spoke again.

“So, tell me about home for you.”

Pike’s tail thumped around him. “Are you sure you want to hear?” he asked timidly.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to hear.”

“Well, it all started back in this little town on the beaches of Aralajara…”

The rest of the afternoon and the next day passed quickly. Between Pike telling Gyro everything about his childhood to Gyro telling him how he avenged his twin brother, there was very little unsaid. They ate, Gyro fought monsters if one was brave enough to try to eat them, Gyro walked.

They made camp as they came to the shadow of an immense castle.

“In the morning, we’ll head into the temple. They worship cats here, but stealing is seen as beneath them. So please don’t steal anything on our way out.”

Pike yawned and stretched, bowing his back. “I am offended you’d even _ think _ I’d do that.” He moved to sit in Gyro’s lap.

“I mean, you did steal the sword.”

Pike puffed up but didn’t argue.

“It should be easy. We’ll fix you in the morning.”

“Thanks, Gyro. You’re really a good guy.”

Pike fell asleep quickly after that. Gyro tried to focus on the fire in front of them, keeping it lit long enough that they’d be warm all night, but he kept sneaking glances at Pike. So passionate about his family that he reduced himself to being a thief. Maybe being with Gyro changed his ways. Maybe… maybe he’d stay with him? It was a thought he shook quickly from his head. Pike was talented and amazing, sure, but he had friends waiting for him and family, and Gyro’s life wasn’t set up to be able to go visit family and friends whenever he wanted to.

He sighed, gave up on the fire and bedded down. He wrapped Pike up in the cloak and tucked the bundle against his chest. A purr erupted from Pike, slightly startling Gyro. The man smiled, though. He wished they could stay like this a little longer.

The next morning, Gyro was up at dawn. And, after eating and breaking down their camp, he reattached his cloak to his armor. He smiled when Pike jumped back in the hood.

“Ready Pike?” He asked.

Pike purred loudly. “Of course I’m ready. As much as I love being a cat, I really miss my body.”

The man nodded and made his way to the castle. He was amazed. The closer to the castle he got, the more cats he saw. “Pike, stay in my hood until we’re in the temple. I don’t want to lose you.”

Pike yowled his acknowledgement and burrowed down deeper into the hood.

A guard stood at the entrance.

“Hello, good sir,” Gyro called. The guard didn’t speak. “I was hoping you could give me directions to the temple? I’m here on a quest.”

The guard fiddled with his sword for a moment before thinking better. “Inside, three levels down. The mage is in an emerald cloak and should be inside. If you meet her before you get to the temple, it is the advice of the royal guard that you don’t speak to her. You will be cursed. Only speak to her in the temple.”

“I’m already cursed,” muttered Pike from his hiding spot.

The guard stepped aside and let them pass. The pair quickly made their way in, but slowed as they were mobbed by cats.

“How many cats _ are there _ here?” Pike questioned.

Gyro shrugged and tried to continue on, but it was tedious work, trying not to step on cats as he moved.

They finally came to a set of stairs and followed them down. The closer to the temple they got, the less cats were in their way.

At the bottom of the stairs, a woman in a green cloak stood blocking their way. The cloak covered her from head to toe, the hood covering her face. Pike peeked to see if he could see any part of her, but with her back to the light and the hood, there was no way to see her face.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Follow me to the temple,” she whispered. Her voice was almost melodic, like a song from deep in their memories. She left without waiting for them.

Gyro held his finger up to his lips as Pike crested his shoulder. Pike nodded, remembering not to talk to her until they’re in the temple.

They followed quickly behind her.

“You may speak if you wish. I do not wish ill will to those who wish to return an item of the king’s.”

Gyro shook his head. He had nothing to say to her anyway, no questions to ask. Pike, on the other hand.

“So, once we return the sword, will you be able to turn me into a man again? Well, I mean, what I was before?”

The woman waved her hand behind her, signalling them to follow her into the room. It was large with a circular dais in the center to which a beam of light was shining down from a high point in the ceiling. Gyro had thought being three floors underground would prevent sunlight from getting in, but he was proven wrong.

“Place the sword back on its altar and I will free you of your curse, little one.” She undid the clasp of her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. She was beautiful, save for the bright orange mustache adorning her upper lip.

Pike hopped down and walked toward the sorceress, stopping a few feet away from her as Gyro brought the sword to the altar. He placed it carefully and looked around expectantly.

Nothing happened. No sand falling to trap them, no shining light to show them they did a good job. Nothing.

The sorceress knelt down in front of Pike. “Once you leave my town, you will be normal again. But know this, the moment you step into my master’s castle again, you will become a cat until you leave. There is no compromise.

“I understand. Thank you.”

She looked up at Gyro. “Dearest Paladin, I thank you for braving the wilderness to bring us this back. We gift you a horse and 20 gold pieces. Will that be to your satisfaction?”

“It is, thank you, Sorceress.”

“Tissaia.”

“Thank you, Tissaia.”

They were brought back to the edge of the castle grounds, Gyro handed a horse and his reward and told to go back where they came from.

The moment Pike crossed the barrier out from the castle, he shimmered and glowed and grew back into himself. His normal, naked self.

He shivered and covered himself. “Um, Gyro? Have any spare clothes good buddy?”

Gyro laughed. “You can have my cloak until we get back, which should be by nightfall.”

Pike took the proffered cloak, wrapping it close around him. He’d never admit that he missed the smell.

***

_ “And that, my friends, is the end of this tale.” _

The hologram blipped off and Lance and Kuron sat staring at the board.

“Well. That was something,” Lance said. He didn’t know if that counted as a Monsters and Mana game. It was so short.

“I enjoyed it.” replied Kuron. “It was fun. And I got to be a paladin again.”

They sat in silence for a moment. “Kuron?”

“Yeah?”

Lance looked at his hands, fiddling them in his lap. “Ever since the war ended, no one seems to have time for me. Everyone’s got their own stuff, and when I ask to hang out, they either tell me ‘later’ or ‘not now’. But you?” He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. “You make time for me. I wanted to thank you.”

Kuron scooted his chair so he was next to Lance. “I’ll always make time for you. I thought you knew that.”

“Yeah, but why?”

Kuron looked in his eyes, as if searching for an answer. “Because I like you. I _ want _ to spend time with you.”

A smile broke across Lance’s face. “Really?”

“Really. And,” he held up a finger to quiet Lance before he started back up. “Not just like a friend, Lance. I was hoping, actually if you’d like to go on a date.”

Lance, for once, was quiet. Kuron waited patiently as Lance’s brain rebooted. “YES!! Please, I mean, yeah. I’d like that. Does Friday work for you?”

“I have a meeting with Shiro Friday afternoon, but I’ll take you to dinner after. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a date.”


End file.
